


Dammit Matt

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Series: Shatt Week 2017 (AKA I'm sorry I'm trash) [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Matt has a lot of fun with Shiro's "sixth" birthday, Shatt Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: It's Shiro's 24th birthday. Matt has a little too much fun with the day.





	Dammit Matt

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 7:** _Birthdays/ ~~Harry Potter/Domestic Fluff~~_
> 
> Mostly comedic but with some fluff. ~~Is it AU? Shit man I don't know?~~
> 
>  **Edit:** Forgot to put it in the Shatt Week Series. Whoops.

Shiro was not one to advertise his birthday, for two reasons.

One, he was a relatively private person, not used to sharing about himself. He didn't expect many people except maybe his closer friends. Announcing his birthday to everyone wasn't exactly something he wanted to do.

Two, the exact date of his birthday brought on nothing but teasing.

He was, of course, no surprised how much fun Matt was having when he turned twenty-four years old.

Shiro woke up to find a birthday card beside him. It was a Barbie-themed card clearly meant for a six year old girl, and he sighed and shook his head, already figuring out that was going to be a theme all day. He quickly shot Matt a text.

Shirno: I'm guessing I'm not going to be able to stop you?

DoorMatt: Nope

* * *

On his desk at work, there were a couple Hot Wheels, a Polly Pocket, and three TsumTsums. Shiro facepalmed, and pulled out his chair to find a children's make-up kit sitting there.

"What's with all the toys, Shiro?" Dr. Holt asked as he passed by. Shiro groaned dramatically, putting the make-up kit on his desk so he could collapse into his chair and drop his head to his desk, causing Sam to snort.

"Your son is a menace," Shiro muttered, glaring at the cheap children's toys with annoyance.

Sam shrugged helplessly, simply saying, "Some people call it character."

* * *

Shiro arrived back at his apartment that evening to find it filled with balloons and a paper banner hung on the wall opposite of the entry, congratulating him on his sixth birthday. Matt had passed out on the couch, cuddling a fucking Pillow Pet that Shiro had no doubt he had bought as a birthday present. Shiro sighed, unable to stay mad at his best friend, simply flopped onto the couch and gave an affectionate glare.

Matt stirred, rubbing his eyes and grinning at Shiro, muttering sleepily, "Happy Birthday, Takashi."

"You are lucky I can't stay mad at you," Shiro grumbled, and Matt grinned wider, handing him the Pillow Pet and gestured for him to unfold it.

Shiro glared before doing so, and found a picture of the two of them from their celebration after graduating the Garrison, arms hooked together and grinning happily. Shiro blinked, then smiled and elbowed Matt, noting, "I suppose I can forgive you. This time."

Matt smirked, saying, "Hey, I wasn't the only who bought the card at least. That was all Keith."

"You both are menaces."

 

 


End file.
